


the worst nightmare

by Blakout



Series: nightmares [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, family until the end, one last job, secrets uncovered, unity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakout/pseuds/Blakout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian finally free of his tormenting nightmares begins to settle into life with Dom and the Torreto family, but when a strange letter turns up at their doorstep...they are thrown back into the deep end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. king of the quarter mile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy the first chapter of the second part of this series...I'm really hoping you all like it :)

It was late into the afternoon in LA, people were tired from a hard days work and were eager to get home. The  suns rays were punishing those who were stuck in the slow moving traffic, plus the already hot summers heat didn't make it any better.

Down at DT's garage, Vince, Leon, Jesse, Brian and Dom, were all working on their own cars before they shut up shop. This was because it was family race night, and Dom had issued a challenge to Brian about who was king of the quarter mile. Brian had come along way from just a few months ago when the demons in his mind tormented him. Life had fully returned to his eyes, his hair was golden again and curled ever so slightly at the ends. He was hunched over the engine of a 95 skyline, he wanted it to run like a god among men when he put it up against Dom's already fearsom Charger.

"Everything OK Brian?" Jesse came over and examined the engine.

"Yeah bro, just finishing some tweaks before tonight, how's the eclipse coming along?" Brian looked over at Jesse's eclipse. Since he got it, he had repainted the body metaloc black with a pearlecant blue undercoat. It suited him well, and he drove it like they were one body.

"Looking good she is. You looking forward to tonight?"

"Yeah I am actually been a long time since I showed Dom who's the better racer" the both sniggered.

"I seem to remember me kicking your area nearly every time we raced...not to mention I let you win in Rio remember babe?" Dom appeared behind Brian a wide smile across his face.

"No...not willing to let that slide." 

"Come on buster even I know Dom let you win and I wasn't there...it was an anaversary gift." Vince looked up from his own RX8 and laughed. By then end of the day their cars were in peak condition and ready for the night ahead, Brian was positively bouncing with energy.

\--------------------------

Mia had made chicken and salad for dinner, a toretto speciality. They all sat outside exchanging stories and egging Brian on. But Brian was lost in his lovers arms. He was thinking about how his own mind nearly tore him away from Dom, but he would die before he see that happen again. 

"I'll help wash up Mia" he said joining in to reality as he saw Mia start collecting plates

"Thanks bri" she smiled softly at him. 

"Need me.to do anything sis?" Dom called

"Yeah, tej is bringing his tent tonight but I'm guessing you and Brian will want your own space, and I could say the same for Leon and Vince, so you can dog our two tents out of the shed, and load my car with the camera beds, blankets and pillows." Dom nodded and glanced and Brian who was smiling at him. Dom couldn't believe how far Brian had come in so little time. As they all left the table, Jesse went to load some stuff into his car, and Vince and Leon were loading there's with drinks and snack food.

 

Inside Brian had volunteered to wash the dish's while Mia dried.

"You OK Bri, you seemed distant at dinner."

"Yeah was just enjoying the moment, enjoying the fact I could think clearly and not worry about my nightmares."

"Dom is so proud of you Bri, he was heartbroken, when he thought you were lost."

Brian sighed.

"I know, I'm so sorry I put you through all that" 

"No need to be sorry we are a family, we stick together" they smiled. Dom walked in and wrapped his arms around Brian, kissing softly into his neck.

"Everything's all set just waiting on you guys" Brian leaned back into Dom's warmth. "Don't go soft on me buster...need you to want this victory...I ain't giving the win to you this time."

"OK guys I hope you are still talking about the race" Mia looked a little uncomfortable.

"Of course we are Mia" but they shot each other guilty playful looks. 

 

Half an hour later they were all loaded into their respective cars, the noose.attracting the attention of some less then happy neighbors. And then they were off for the airfield...Brian's mind set on victory...and what would come after it.


	2. passing of the crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked the first chapter, this one is a direct continuation of it. hope you enjoy.

The sound of powerful engines filled the night, Dom was leading the group of cars, constantly glancing from his rear view mirror at Brian's car.it was dark but the blue glow from his neon lights in his car seemed to glow like beams from Brian's already ocean blue eyes.

 _'good-luck Bri, i am not gonna make this easy for you_  'they powered down the stretch of highway until the airfield came into view. the glow of the moon bouncing off four nice looking cars, and one tank like truck.  _'even Hobbs has come out for a show...better give him a good show Bri'_ Dom thought to himself. Meanwhile Brian was deep in thought his driving was on auto-pilot, he was determined to prove to his man that after all he's been through both physically and mentally, he had not lost his desire to win, especially against Dom.

 _'I'm not going to loose Dom'_ the group powered down the road in a near perfect straight line. as they parked with the others, they noticed Rome was helping Hobbs build a reasonably sized fire.

"Honestly didn't expect this to be your kind of thing Hobbs" Dom grinned stepping out of his Charger. 

"Well i heard you might be loosing your crown...so i had to see it in person." the grin was immediately erased from Dom's face. 

"How you coping buster..since that whole mess?" Lefty had walked up and hugged him. 

"Yeah I'm great eager to race, its been way to long"  Dom chuckled at his lovers response. 

 _'don't let that eagerness cloud your driving bri'_  

 

they all helped set up tents and beds before the racing began. Brian sat near the fire focussing his thoughts on the race that was soon to come. everyone was going over their cars one last time. Dom saw Brian sitting alone, not looking scared, more focussed then ever. he walked over to Brian, even the scent of burning wood could not hide Brians scent from his nose.

 

"Hey babe" brain felt strong  arms wrap around 

"huh...hey Dom" Brian leant back and kissed Dom

"we are gonna start soon, you ready?"

"yeah...ready to loose?"

"Don't get cocky...I'm not going to roll over and let you win" they both laughed. Dom helped Brian up, and found himself getting lost in his deep blue eyes. "good-luck Brian, i love you"

"i love you too Dom" they both started walking over to their cars. once Brian was behind the wheel he felt himself go back into auto pilot mode, ready to race and win. He had to show Dom how far he had come.

 

The rolled to the starting line. Suki was standing there smiling. she nodded at Brian.

"Ready!?" Brian nodded, he gripped his steering wheel he could feel the engine vibrations flow through it. Suki looked at Dom.

 

"Ready!?" Dom nodded he glanced over at Brian, his face was rock solid staring straight ahead, his forehead glistening with a thin layer of sweat.

"3...2...1...GO!" as soon as Suki dropped her arms Brian floored it, he took off, but Dom was Keeping up easily. 

 _'not this time Dom'_  he shifted gears and edged ahead, he was focussed dead on what lie ahead. he saw the end approaching fast but a black streak powered past, bright orange flames on its tail. " _no...no...no'_ Brian hit his nos. the sudden surge of speed threw him back into his seat. the end was so close and Him and Dom were neck and neck, out of nos, now it was a dead tie. Brian shifted into his highest gear, edging ahead. they flew past the finishing, Brian winning by a hair length. He couldn't believe it, he had won, he had proven to Dom that he wasn't weak any more...and he proved to himself that he wasn't weak. '  Brian pulled over and rest his head on the steering wheel. when he looked up Dom had pulled over next to him,  he was smiling his eyes showing all the pride in the world towards Brian. He nodded and drove back to the group who were cheering and laughing.

"Never thought i would see that day" Leon grinned patting Brian on his back handing him a Carona

"well done buster" Vince said smiling next to Leon. 

"I've never seen you so determined to win before Bri" Rome said punching his arm. 

"well looks like the ex-con finally lost his crown" the crowed laughed at Hobbs words, even Dom.

"there's a reason he was called Bullet in Miami" Suki said.

"Street king i think was another title he held." Tej added embracing Brian like a Brother.

"My god give the man some space guys, he only beat Dom...not one old at the Olympics"  Mia said pushing the group back from Brian who wasn't exactly complaining but he wanted to see the one person who mattered above all else...Dom.

 

he found Dom sitting on the hood of the charger a wide smile on his face as Brian approached.

"Well looks like your street king of both LA and Miami now"

"yeah, but its just good to be able to race again. And the victory made it even sweeter." Dom pulled Brian into a deep passionate kiss, this was the sweetest taste that neither one of them can get enough of.

"why don't we go into the tent...i really need a massage." Dom suggested shifting his pants slightly, winking at Brian.

"i thought you would never ask" they both laughed and headed for their tent.  they both hoped the sounds of the others racing would drown out the sounds that came from that tent, but neither really cared to much.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Once the sounds of racing died down and the others had returned to their tents for the night Brian peacefully drifted off to sleep, even though Dom had been asleep for a while now his arm still clung tightly to Brian's waist. 

Brian was back on the beach with Dom, the waved calmly lapping at the white sanded shore. The wind was warm and calming, but Brian felt a presence behind him, but he could only see it out of the corner of his eye, no matter how fare he turned his head. what he did see was a man who looked slightly younger then Brian with similar features.

suddenly Brian was drawn from sleep by Dom's loud snoring, which only happened when he slept on his back.

 _'god damn it dom'_ Brian sighed nudging dom lightly until he rolled over with his back to Brian. He didn't mind it was a warm night and sometimes Dom hugging him just made it to hard to sleep. As Brian lay there in silence the only sound was the light breeze and the crackling of the fire outside, he thought about the stranger in his dream. why couldn't he see him clearly, who was he. Brian pushed it aside thinking it was nothing...but something inside him refused to believe it was nothing...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters under way and will be up eventually. Hope you liked this chapter, and the foreshadowing in it. Next chapter things start progressing...


	3. long lost...and for good reason.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get interesting.

Brian woke the next morning alone. Dom just have woken before him and got up, it was only early but the heat in the tent was already causing Brian to sweat. Upon leaving the tent he found that everyone else was up but him. Maybe it wasn't as early as he thought.

"Ahhh the sleepy head rises...sleep well Bri?" Dom called from the group. 

"Yes...what's the time?" Brian asked scratching behind his head.

"Just after eleven you looked peaceful so I let you sleep in" Dom replied handing brain a cup of coal heated coffee.

"Thanks babe" brain took a swig and looked around noticing everyone had packed up their gear already. "Were you guys just waiting in me" 

"Yeah but Dom was adamant we don't wake you up" Vince said, but Leon nudged him in the ribs as warning. "Ow that hurt fucker" Leon just smilled and kissed vince, that shut him up.

 

Once Brian had packed up his and Dom's.tent, they all said their goodbyes and headed home. Over the months Tej and.Suki had returned to Miami hut still came.to LA often, Rome traveled the world with his Rich's and Letty moved to new York, but like Tej still made the effort to come home once in a while. Brian had no intention of leaving LA, at least not without Dom but they did make the time to go away just them for a week or two.

When they got back to their home in Echo park, they all helped each other unload the cars. Moa went inside and came.out with 5 bottles of carona for the boys and a envelope in her hand. She was eyeing it carefully. She handed a beer to each man and then stopped st Brian, puzzlement filling her eye. She handed it to him. It was plain and white...the inky distinguishing feature was his name scrawled neatly in pen on the front.

"What is it Bri" Dom came over dropping his powerful arm lightly around Brian's shoulders looking down at the letter.

"I dunno...where did you find this Mia?" He glanced up at her.

"It was on the floor near the front door like someone had slid it under the gap." Mia took a set next to Jesse who was lazily sipping away at his beer and gazing at Brian.

"Well come on buster open it" Leon chanted.

"You OK babe" Dom asked tightening his grip around Brian's shoulders.

"Y.Yeah I'm OK babe...just a little odd" he chuckled slightly. After another minute had passed, Brian slid one finger under the top fold of the envelope and.slid across. Once open he extracted a price of folded paper with neat hand writing on it.

 

**_'Brian O'Conner,_ **

**_Its been far to long, I hope you are well._ **

**_Sorry it took so long to find you. We haven't really really thought of you until your face was over the news along with the Toretto's_ **

**_I hope you are well and that the years have been kinder to you then they have been to me and Alexia._ **

**_But alas I must say, its time you came home, you have family to look after. We have heard about your new family. Meet me down the LA peir Saturday afternoon, we need to talk. Alexia sends her love and misses you._**

**_L. O'Conner._ **

 

Brian stared at the letter, not paying attention to the trembling in his hands. His face was stone and breath irregular, after reading that letter he wished he could just sleep and never wake up. His past had truly come.back to haunt him now.

"What's wring Bri...look at me." Dom sounded worried. He lifted Brian's chin so their eyes were locked on each other. There was fear in Brian's eyes...but also a deep anger that Dom had only seen once. "Who's it from."

Brian sighed he hoped he would never have to tell Dom this...he was hoping his past could stay his past forever...there was no such luck.

"Brian talk to me babe." Everyones eyes were fixed on brian and the letter.

"Its from....My brother."


	4. torn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people are liking this story. And I would like to give a special thanks to Jami_Lee for being such a big supporter of the stories and giving me some great advice thank you :)

"So you have a brother huh?" Dom said as he and Brian walked upstairs. Brian had not said much since reading the letter, but everyone knew to keep their distance when Brian was like this...he became unpredictable.

"Please Dom not now, I don't have a brother...not anymore." Brian sighed pushing open the door to their bedroom. 

"Brian stop we aren't doing this again. If you think I'm going to step back and let you mope around and suffer...you obviously learnt nothing from last time somthing happened" Brian froze in his tracks. Dom was right, Brian was being selfish, but he had good reason for not wanting to tell Dom not only about his brother but also his sister. The two people he never wanted to see again.

"Sit Dom I'll tell you" Brian sighed dumping himself on the bed his hands rubbing the hair out of his face. Brian extracted the letter from his pocket and handed it to Dom. He took it and examined the writing carefully. 

"Why has this got you so upset Bri" he said lowering the letter. "And you is L. O'Conner and Alexia?"

"L. O'Conner is my youngest and only biological brother, Liam. Alexia is his twin and my younger sister." Dom's eyes widened, so not only a brother but a sister as well.

"Why haven't you told me about them Bri?" Dom's eyes had widened at this new information. 

"Because I told you they aren't family of mine anymore" Brian's voice was low just above a whisper. Dom pulled him in close.

"What happened?" Dom was running his large hands up and down his lovers back. There was silence for a couple of minutes. 

"When I went to juvi, they visited, only once. They were glad to see me in there, they hated me. Said I belonged in a cage. Anything good I got they destroyed, they may be younger then me but they are the exact opposite to me." Brian said leaning his head into the crook of Dom's neck. "When I got out of juvi mum and dad had both abandoned us and Liam and Alexia were living with our Aunt. But she would not have a juvi rat under her roof, so I left and never looked back" Dom stared down at his lover, so this is why he was so cautious when he was accepted into this family and why he tried with all his might to fix the mistakes he made. "And you know what's worse...they were thrilled I left, they were cheering as I was turned away at my aunts door."

"Brian...I'm so sorry, they aren't any sort of family." Dom tightened his hug around Brian. "What are you going to do?" 

"What can I do Liam is crazy but his smart...and always gets what he wants. And if Alexia's there its even worse." Brain shuddered. " and they've tracked me down to an exact house." 

"So what does that mean brian?" Dom was worried he knew what was coming, and he hated the thought of it but whatever Brian said he needed to respect.

"I'll have to go to the peir alone..." Brian sighed he knew it was going to end badly but it needed to be done.

"Bri....last time I let you go off alone you came back broken....I can't stand the thought of that happening again, you have to promise me you will come back. My BUSTER will come back." Brian looked up into his mans Dark eyes, seeing his own reflection in the dark light. 

"I promise Dom...I still owe Mia some breakfasts if I do so recall" the both chuckled.

Saturday was two days away, two days for Brian to really think about what's going to be said...but it also crossed his mind as to where liam and Alexia are now...were they still in LA ...why now of all times. As Brian crawled into bed he closed his eyes and thought of the beach and how he needed its calming charm tonight. 

 _'your not going to destroy the one thing that's important to me...my real family. I'm warning you now liam'_ brian drifted off to sleep, mind swimming with thoughts that he could put voice to tomorrow...


	5. messing with the wrong family

the next two days passed as anyother, he pushed the upcoming reunion to the back of his mind, and fucussed on his family life with Dom and the others. Dom had to practically force Brian to eat any food through the day due to the fact when he was at work he focussed on nothing but the car he was working on, only stopping to drink water.

"You need to slow down Brian, your gonna relapse back to the nightmares if you keep this up" Vince warned him as he noticed Dom looking at Brian worry clearly showing in his eyes.

"if i stop my mind wanders...i need to keep busy, i wont let those two fuckers tear me apart, they may be younger then me but as i told Dom...they are the very opposite of who i am, they were the reason i joined the force. To protect families from people like them" Brian said.

"Shit they sound like a couple of lovely people, if they try and take you away they will have to go through me, leon, jesse and Dom. God help them if Mia steps in, she's deffinantly a Toretto when it comes to her anger, she just hides it well." Vinces words were true, Brian had a family o back him up, his brother and sister were nothing to worry about, but somthing just didnt seem right.

_'why now of all times?'_ those words kept flying through his head, did they get word brian had more money then he knew what to do with, did they genuinely want to be a family again? ' _yeah right, they just want me to be miserable, like i havn't had enough of that lately'_ Brian sighed carefully placing the tools he was holding down. Dom walked up to him and looked into his lovers eyes.

"Truthfully...are you ok, you don't need to do this, we can go out of town, ll of us for a while." Brian shook his head, he had enough of running from his problems, he was sick of trouble finding him. He wanted a normal life, and he would be damned if he let two people tear that away from him, if they wanted to see Brian, he would allow them that one and only courtesy.

"no i need to do this, show them they have no power of me" Dom closed his eyes and placed his forehead on Brian. "they're gonna meet the buster aren't they?" Brian chuckled, its cute how Dom named his anger 'buster'

"if they want to...yeah they will" Dom loved this fire that brian had in his eye, he could tell he was willing to fight for what he wanted.

"Alright, well we are shutting up shop, ive got some errands to run for Mia, ill b home in a couple hours, save me some dinner" Brian smilled and nodded kissing his lover.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Brian sat on the couch, he hadnt heard from Dom since he left the Garage.

"Hey Mia, can you come in here for a sec" Mia entered the room smilling at Brian.

"What's up Bri?" she asked.

"What errands did you need Dom to run?" He asked trying to sound curious and not worried.

"I needed him to go meet the suppliers for the store, they jacked up their prices for deliveries and Dom wanted to work out a payment plan with them" She looked oddly at Brian, she could see worry behind his eyes. "I'm sure its just taking a while, They supplier isnt the most sociable of people" this didnt calm brian down. He thanked Mia and walked out of the room, pulling his phone out of pocket and rang Dom.

the phone rang through till it went to his voicemail. He rang again.

"Bri what's up?"

"Oh...Just wanted to see when you would be home?"

"soon, had a meeting with a new supplier, didnt like how the old one spoke about Mia...dirty creep"

"Okay babe see you soon" there was a click and the line went dead. Brian returned the phone to his pocket, he felt the panic slide right off his shoulder and let out a chuckle as he thought of how brian 'fired' the last supplier.

 

As the night progressed Dom still hadn't returened, so brian sent him a message.

**_'hey where are you?" - b_** he stared at the screen until it went black. several minutes passed until he felt the phone vibrate in his hand, he looked at the message, it was a picture message. the caption read.

_**'see you tomorrow' - d**   _the photo was of dom knocked out and tied to a small steel chair, it was dark but brian could see a small trail of blood leaking down his head. Anger flared through him, he knew straight away who sent this. and they were going to regret it.

 

Brian ran downstairs and found Jesse, Leon, Vince and Mia sitting in the loungeroom watching tv.

"I'm going to kill them, how dare they" Brians voice was shaking with anger.The group looked at him with fear.

"B...Brian whats going on?" Mia stood up grabbing Brian to stop him from furiously pacing. "what happened" Brian handed her the phone, her face immediately turning white. "Dom" vince shot straight up grabbing the phone out of Mia's hand.

"They're dead...they messed with the wrong people.

"Why would they do this Brian? Leon asked staring at the image

"As a trade, they get me...you get dom" Brian said clenching his fists so tight he could feel his bones straining at the immence preasure.

"Fuck that...they will be lucky they get to keep their lives after this." 

 

Brian grabbed the phone from Leon and hit call on Dom's number. it rang for a couple seconds. then someone picked up.

"Why hello Big Brother" a cold voice came over the line.

"Liam" Brian hissed. "what have you done with Dom"

"Oh your faggot is fine, but he wont be if you dont show before 12pm tomorrow" there was a high pitched laugh in the background, Brian knew it was Alexia.

"Hello Brian...cant wait to have you back tomorrow"

"Oh i'll be there, and you wanna hope you have an army, cause youve made the biggest mistake of your life" All Brian got as a response was laughter.

"Brian, you are not gonna Bring your little broken family here, if they show, lover boys dies...understnad."

"Why are you doing this Liam, i did nothing to you!"

"Wrong, you were supposed to be nothing have nothing, you were a wanted man then were set free, and the richs you have...it's not fair. Alexia and I want whats rightfully ours." anger swelled deep inside Brian, group took a step back affraid he was going to turn nuclear. Vince was the only one who stayed close to Brian looking at him like a brother and not only  a friend.

"and what do i have that's rightfully yours?"

"Oh nothing we just want your life, and if that means taking it by force...so be it."

"Fuck you"

"now now, no need for language, we will talk tomorrow...remember you better be alone. Goodnight brian" the line went dead, brian pegged the phone at they wall, he was seeing red. a million thoughts were racing through his head, but only these words came out.

"They're going to die"


	6. Retribution

They all sat in silence, glancing at one and other with rage fulled eyes. Brian couldn't tell who was angrier, him or Mia. On one hand his siblings had stolen his other half, part of his own heart. But on the other hand Mia had had a brother taken away from them, and he would die before he let Mia suffer the loss of another family member.

"you can't go alone Bri...it's what they want" Vince sounded concerned.

"What choice do i have Vince, they never go back on their words" That part was true, growing up with these two, he never knew them to turn back on their words.

"Vince is right Brian, Dom wouldn't want you too" Leon added. The mention of Dom's name hit his heart hard.

"How did they even get Dom?" Jesse asked "I mean you would need horse tranquilizers to knock him out..."

"they probably used some...i wouldn't put it past them. " Brian sighed checking his watch. It was 10am, he completely forgot to sleep, but the anger in him was keeping him wide awake. "Guys, i agree, i cant go alone...ill bring Jesse with me, Vince have you been teaching him how to fight?"

"Yeah, hes not quite a buster but get him on a boring day or get him agitated his punches are fast and borderline deadly if they hit the right spot." Brian smiled.

"Jesse if things go bad, you need to drive the eclipse as fast as you can and get Dom home, something tells me its going to be a long day. Suddenly the door swung open and Hobbs walked in a scowl on his face.

"Whats happened" He bellowed his voice deep and blunt.

"dom's been kidnapped" Brian responded his voice sounds hollow.

"What...by who...and how?" Hobbs voiced rang with disbelief that anyone could take a bull like Dom down.

"Brian's brother and sister...as to how we are guessing horse tranqs....and allot of them." Leon said shifting over as Hobbs went to sit down.

"Where are they keeping him?"

"we don't know...but they want Brian to meet them at the pier today....alone" Hobbs scoffed.

"No...not alone"

"we already thought of that...Brian has a plan, even if it goes bad Dom's coming home...today." Mia said Brian nodding agreement.

"What about you buster...you coming back?"  Vince asked glancing at Brian. Brian sighed and let his head slump down.

"I...I don't know...But i do know they aren't getting away with this." 

_bzzzt bzzzt_ it was Brian's phone, even after being thrown at a wall it still worked.

he picked it up, the screen was partly cracked, but he still see the screen clearly. there was a message from Dom.

_**lover boy says good morning,** _

_**he cant wait to see you today, neither can we...** _

_**remember...alone** _

 

_**liam** _

 

new anger flared in Brian. 

"I'm going to have a shower then go...get ready Jesse" Jesse nodded and walked out of the room as Brian ran upstairs.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

the drive to the pier was silent, both men knew that whatever happens, Dom comes home. 

"I'm going to walk the rest of the way Jesse, you hang close and keep an eye on us, if things go bad drive in, grab Dom and go"

"What about you Bri...i don't want to loose a brother" Jesse looked worried.

"I'll be fine, me and my siblings need to have a long chat" 

"Brian...please come home after this" 

"i will brother...don't you worry I'm coming home." Jesse nodded they both exited the car, Jesse hopped into the drivers seat and drove ahead, Brian began a fast passed walk to the end of the pier. His eyes were darting around at people faces everyone were so oblivious as to what they were about to get caught in the middle of. his watch told him it was a quarter to twelve. as he approached the edge of the pier, he saw a figure leaning over the rails looking out to sea, his golden hair cut short, he had arms bigger then Brian and was significantly more well built. his arms were covered in tattoos.

_'liam'_ Brian thought as he approached. the man looked up at Brian, he shot him an evil smile. his eyes were pale and cold...everything about his brother screamed evil.

"Glad you could make it brother"

"Don't you fucking call me that Liam...you have no right."

"Oh shut up Brian, you sound like a girl" Anger was swelling inside Brian he wanted to tear Liam apart limb from limb...

"Where's Dom?" He hissed clenching his fists

"In good time Brian...but first you look well...the settled life suits you"

"I don't care for the pleasantries...wheres Dom, and what do you want me for" 

"oh silly Brian, we don't want you hell...we never did. Even though you're the oldest, we all hated you." He grinned an evil toothy grin "we just don't think you deserve happiness so we have come to claim what belongs to us...and that's watching you suffer"

"what do you mean...you've taken my heart away from me...what more can you do?" Brian began to worry what was coming.

"Brian...poor poor Brian." Brian clenched his Fist. Brian thought of Jesse and how he was close by, one call and The skyline would come tearing down the pier.  "you see while he still draws breath...you have hope...and well we don't like that...so what can we do about that...hmmmm?" Brian's mind clicked...he knew what Liam was Getting at. Liam drew out a two way radio.

"Alexia...be a dear and Bring out the pet"

"sure thing dear brother" a female voice came out of the speaker. Brian looked behind him, a tall dark haired female was holding onto a beaten looking man, Dom. The anger was so strong in Brian's gut that he was near enough to exploding.  

"B...Brian" Doms voice was weak and raspy. "I'm sorry" Alexia pushed him to the ground...he must be tranqed to be thrown around so easy.

"D...Dom" Brian had tears in his eyes. Dom looked up at his lover...taking in the last images. Brian felt a sharp pain behind his knees, he collapsed to the ground.

"Brian...noo" the people around started looking but saw the objects in Liam's and Alexia's hands and begun running away yelling.

"Say good bye to your lover Brian...and hello to the sweet sensation of suffering." Liam's voice was ice cold and filled with malice.  "Do it sister"

"With pleasure" she raised a gun to Doms head. Brian looked on unable to move due to a boot pressing into his spine. 

"No no you must watch."

"Brian....I love you...ill always be with you"

"Aww so sad boohoo" Alexia cackled. 

"Now Alexia" she smiled.

"NOOOOO!" Brian's screams were muted by the loud

 

_**BANG** _


	7. regret.

there was a ringing in his ears, Brians world had stopped. He heard the gun shot but that was it. He could feel the boot digging deeper and deeper into his back. Brian noticed his sister stumble away from dom clutching her chest. Brian noticed crimson liquid spreading over her white shirt.

"Liam" she groaned as she fell back. Liam loocked up from his trembling brother.

"A...Alexia" he ran over pushing Brian further into the aged wood as he moved. Brian lay there in disbelief. he saw Dom passed out on the ground but his chest was still moving, slowly. He rolled onto his back and saw where the gunshot came from...it was Jesse standing there, handgun pointed where Alexia was standing.

"J..Jesse get Dom, Go...NOW!" Jesse nodded, lifting doms weakend body over his shoulders.

"Where the fuck do you think your going!" Liam had stood up over Alexias lifeless body, tears running down his face. "Payment must be made for this Brian, I told you ooff" He was Blindsided by Brians fist. He was so focussed on Alexia that he never saw Brian get up and limp over. But brian was weakned from his knees and from being pushed into the pier wood.

"Jesse *cough* go!" he heard the skyline tear away from the pier. Before brian could react though, he had been punch in the face by liam, his superior strength showing in his constant attacks. Brian tried to fight back but the anger he once felt had dissapated from the constant attacks he was suffering from Liam, until blackness. he passed out.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

There were no dreams in this slumber just whispers and screams, gunshots and sickning thuds.

_'Brian...wake up, we need you'_ the voice he heard was female, soft and caring full of saddness. Mia.

he slowly lifted his eyelids, bright white light flooding his senses.

"wh..where am I?" his head was pounding, he could feel a bandage around it. "D...DOm where is he...is he ok?"

"shh Bri, hes fine look to your left" Mia said softly holding his hand. Brian slowly tilted his neck. Laying in the bed next to him, hoocked up to countless wires, head bruised badly, but alive was Dom. The anger he once felt returned.

"Liam, Alexia...what about them?"

"Gone, they were long gone by the time Vince and Hobbs got there." She said "what happened"

"I fucked up" a tear rolled down his own bruised cheek. "They never wanted to swap...they wanted to see me miserable, and in their own sick way that meant killing Dom, and they nearly did...If jesse wasnt there...he would have" then he felt a cold surge "JEsse!...is he okay i saw Liam let off a shot at him."

"hes fine the bullet missed him, though your skyline needs a new panel" this was the least of Brians concerns. the important thing was Dom was safe.

"How long have we been here for?

"A day, Doms in a coma from the tranqs, though the doctor thinks it wont last more then a week, apparently its lucky hes still moving or breathing...It had to be you that kept him alive." This warmed Brians heart a little.

"So Liam escaped did he?...hes not getting away with this, if Alexia's dead good, but thats only going to fuel his already consuming lust for blood even more." Mia closed her eyes.

"You feel no saddness your sister is dead?"

"No, any emotion i had for them died when they took Dom. Mia he looked after me when i was gone, now its my time to shine." Brians eyes showed his lust for revenge...to see Liam dead for nearly tearing his family apart.

"Brian do not let you lust for revenge cloud your mind, look at the positives. you are alive, so is dom" Mia tried to calm him.

"Echo park isn't safe, not while Liam is still out there" Brian shot a look of fear at Mia. "He wont show his face, not alone anyway but he is resourceful he can pick us off if thats what he wanted to do, anything to watch me suffer...thats all he ever wanted."

"What happened to him, why is he like this"

"Honestly thats just been him, he has no soul, no remorse or compation, the only person he was close to was Alexia and now she is gone...his and out of control cannon who will kill anyone just to get to me. " Mia shuddered.

"I've already sent the boys out of town, ive told Leon and vince to keep Jesse close"

"thats good he will be in as much danger as Dom now he's involved. Why did i get him involved...Mia im so sorry" Mia shook her head.

"Brian, we are family and Jesse knew the risk going in..."

"But...

"No, just rest up you will probably be out tomorrow, rest as much as you can Hobbs is outside keeping gaurd, this is a private room, i would like to see someone mess with him" Brian felt a little better, but hated the fact he needed to be protected.

"Thankyou Mia, tell Hobbs i said Thanks" She smiled and gave him a hug

"I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up Brian...Rest...Docs orders" she left out the door after glancing at dom, tears welling in her eyes.  

Brian lay back in bed, he could hear Doms shallow breathing in the bed next to him, he was going to make Liam pay for this. But he couldnt bring himself to sleep, he was scared that he would wake to being back on the pier, that he was forced to watch dom die...so he just lay there the sounds of Doms heart monitor keeping him company.

_'im sorr dom. I'm sorry vince, leon, jesse. im sorry Mia...this is all my fault...im so sorry'_

Brian felt a single tear roll down his cheek.

_'just you wait Liam...Buster is coming for you, and he's pissed'_


	8. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is more focussed on Leon, Vince and jesse and the events that happened before and during Brian and doms stay in hospital.

Vince was furiously pacing the living room, Hobbs and leon were in the kitchen with Mia, Vince didn't want to blow up at them so he kept his distance.

'Where are you buster...why is it taking so long?' suddenly Vinc's phone began to ring, he removed it from his pocket...it was Jesse, Vince felt a sinking sensation in his stomach.

"Kid...whats..."

"Vince, Brians introuble...i...i killed somone, Doms in the car with me....GET TO THE PIER!" the line went dead. He felt panic and anger swell deep in his gut...what has the buster got into now.

"HOBBS!" he called "GET IN HERE NOW!" Hobbs came running in looking worried, slowly followed by leon and Mia. "you got a gun?' Hobbs look confused. "GOd Damn it Hobbs do you have a gun"

"yes why?"

"Theres trouble...Jesse is Freaking, its not good by the sounds of it." Hobbs nodded and they went to leave "Leon protect Mia, if this goes bad look after her k?"

"ok babe...be safe" vince grinned

"Always" they both got in Vinc's rx8, they needed speed not strength.

 

By the time they got to the pier people were running in fear. there was a comotion at the very end of the pier.

"Hold on tight" Vince shifted gears and gunned it down the wood, blaring his horn so people moved out of the way, luckily he didnt hit nobody. By the time they got to the end of the pier, Brian was laying unconcious and limp, his face bloody and beaten cloths torn and filthy.

"BRI!" vince shot out, rnning for his fallen brother. "Come on bri, don be dead, dont leave dom alone" Vince felt for a pulse, it was weak but there was one.

"I'll stay here...you get Brian to hospital, ill look for the other two" Vince nodded, lifting the limp Brian in his arms and placing him in the passenger seat.

"Hold on Bri, we'll get you help"

 

Vince raced as fast as his Saphire and gold bullet would allow him to go, almost crashing three times, but he didnt want to face Doms wrath if Brian died under his care.

As soon as he got to the hospital Vince noticed Brians skyline was badly parked in the mergency bay.

"Help...ive got a badly wounded man here" Almost immeditely two nurses came out with a stretcher and vince help place him on there. "Is there a Dom Toretto here"

"Yes, he arrived about half an hour ago, why?"

"have these two placed in a private room asap together. trust me..." the nurse looked at Vince with keen eyes, then slowly nodded.

 

_**Mia, Brians at the hospital, you need to get here, I'll go home to the other two when you get here'  - V** _ Vince sent a message to Mia. Half an hour passed before Mia appeared in the waiting room.

"Vince are you ok?"

"Mia, i am fine, Brian and Dom are fine they're in a private room now, Hobbs offered to stand guard" Mia nodded.

"You need to get home, pack some cloths and supplies, take leon and Jesse to the house up the coast and lie low until you hear from me, or brian, and only by call...got it"

"what about you, I'm going to stay with the boys then once brian wakes up im going to come meet up with you two...this isnt a small matter vince,Jesse did some digging on the net, Loiam is a deranged psycopath, but he never gets caught"

"hes going to wish he just backed off now" vince snorted

"Just go, the other two are just waiting for you"

"Be safe mia" Vince hugged Mia and left, swearing revenge under his breath.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

Vince walked into the house, and Leon immediately pulled him into a hug. 

"Mia rang, I've already got your things ready, we need to go, Jesse has seen a black CSR drive up and down the road several times now, he thinks its Liam." Vince groweld.

"Why are we running?" Vince was angry st the fact they had to leave home again "its just one guy...against us we've taking on the whole of the Rio police, a giant areoplane, what's one guy gonna do?" Leon sighed, he didn't like the idea either.

"That one guy took down Dom and beat Brian within an inch of his life."

"He's not getting away with this." 

"Vin, do you really think We are going to let him, this is just until Brian and Dom are back, then we can work out a plan."

"Alright...Jesse you ready to go?!" 

"Yeah the car just drove passed again, its going in five minute intervals, if we leave now we can have a head start."

They all rushed to their cars and gunned it out of the driveway...Vince furious with Liam but also sad that they were leaving Dom, Mia and Brian behind.

'Hold on Buster, we will get him for you...nobody messes with the Torreto clan and lives." 


	9. laying low

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your are all enjoying this story its so much fun to right...and don't worry its about to get a whole lot better over the next few chapters. I'm going to slow my chapter release down so I can flesh out each chapter more :)

Vince sat on the worn two seated couch in the small house on the coast. He had not been here in years, but Brian and Dom come here often so its well maintained. He decided to turn on the TV for some background noise while he waited for word from Mia.

As soon as he flicked on the TV a news broadcast was showing a mans face, Vince had never seen liam face to face but as soon as he laid eyes on this man...he knew it was him _._

 _"This man is wanted by LAPD for attempted murder on multiple accounts, His sister Alexia O'Conner was reported shot at the scene and is believed to be gravely injured or dead. Authorities request that any sighting of this man to be reported immediately, as he is severely armed and dangerous"_ the female news reporter explained. 

"If Brian or me get to him first, he won't be armed...that's for sure" Vince growled changing the channel.

"Hey V, you OK babe?" Lian walked him looking grave, his usually shiny sleek hair was rather dull and flat.

"Hey Lee, yeah I'm OK...its just I'm really worried about Brian and Dom, Mia rang last night and said that they were both fine but that's it...I haven't heard nothing since" Vince's words teemed with pain.

"Look Dom and Brian are hard men to keep down, they will pull through, and once they do...Liam's going to see what a real family does when you mess with one of their own." Vince smiled he rarely ever saw this side of Leon, it was somewhat arousing. Vince pulled Leon into a bear hug, kissing him hard.

"If anyone tries to hurt you...they won't have a heart of their own anymore." 

"Same.goes for you...nobody messed with those I love" they didn't notice Jesse walk in.

"Oh god guys...Really you do have your own room you know. " Leon laughed.

"Um we were just hugging" 

"Yeah looked like it was totally going to stay with just hugging" Vince had to laugh at Jesse's remark. and Vince let each other go, noticing a sullen look in Jesse's eye.

"Hey, look...um how are you feeling.what you did was far from easy but it was in every way the right thing to do" Jesse looked at Leon, he was right...but the thought of what he did still make his head spin.

"Its just weird to think that with a squeeze of my hand, someone's life ended." 

"Where did you get the gun anyway?" Vince asked.

"It was in Bri's center console." 

"He must have been carrying in case he had an early run in with them...lucky thought, Jesse remember you save Dom's life...you did the right thing." Leon pulled Jesse into a brotherly hug. "Besides the only person who would be upset is BrianBrian due to the fact he doesn't get to kill her now" Jesse couldn't help but laugh.

"Well if I have any murderous family member come to town Brian can have first shot" they all laughed.

"Oh this is the one and only time this happens...I hope I dunno how much more life threatening situations we can go through." Out of nowhere music started playing, it was Vinces phone.

"Hello? Mia?"

"Vince, hey...Brian's awake he's fine memory intact just got to stay over night for observation then he will be out" Vince let out a sigh of relief.

"What about Dom?"

"He's in some weird form of a come from the tranqs. He will be in and out of it for a while, though the doctor said no more then a week tops" 

"What about you are you OK" 

"Yeah in tired I'm staying in a motel across the street, under a false name." Mia was used to hiding from unwanted attention.

"OK, as soon as the busters up and running tell him to meet us here. If you can pry him away from Dom."

"I think he already knows what needs to be done." Mia sounded heavy at heart.

"OK just...be safe Mia please" Vince had genuine concern on his voice.

"Thanks V, look tell Leon and Jesse I'll see them soon, and be safe." Vince skilled remembering what he told Leon in response to the request.

"Always" and laughed. The line went dead and Vince returned the phone to his pocket.

 

Liam didn't know what was inbound for him, but once Brian was here...his clock would soon hit 0 forever...very soon.

 


	10. quiet before the Strom.

Brian sat st the edge of his bed while Mia raced home to get him some clean clothes. He couldn't help but stare at Dom as he lay unconscious in his bed.

"Its my fault your here Dom, I'm so sorry" Brian was so furious at Liam, he kept feeling anger burst through his system at the thought of his brother. "I will make him suffer for this...you have my word."

"O'Conner, you alright?" Hobbs had walked in.

"Yeah...its just...we can never catch a break can't we. Its always one thing after another" Brian sighed stepping over to Dom, grabbing his large hand. Dom had not woken in the two days Brian had been here. 

"Don't your dare blame yourself for this Brian." Hobbs placed his abnormally large hand on Brian's shoulder. "We will find him...before he finds us" 

"It doesn't matter, he's already sealed his fatefate. As soon as he delivered that fucking letter" Brian's anger was at exploding point. 

"I can't condone you doing what you are thinking of Brian...you know that right?" Brian looked at Dom.

"I know, but you know I have too..."

"I know, just make it count" Brian looked at hobbs, he knew what would happen to Brian if he did this, but he wasn't letting Liam get away with it...no matter what.

 

\-----------------------

 

Mia returned with a bag full of clothes, and left the room with Hobbs, giving him some privacy to change. After slipping into some jeans, with great effort due to his brushing, he leant over Dom, kissing him softly on the head. 

"Stay safe my love...until I see you again" a tear fell onto Dom's forehead. "I love you" he burned the image of Dom into his mind, savouring the look of peace among the brushing on his face. Those blemishes fueled his desire for revenge even further.

 

He left the room and saw Mia and Hobbs talking quietly.

"Everything OK?" Brian asked. 

"Yeah, Hobbs has agrees to hang around at least until Dom wakes up" Mia said.

"Thank you Hobbs...I genuinely appreciate you doing this." Hobbs looked at him not with appreciation, but with warning.

"Remember what I said Brian...be careful" Brian sighed and looked down.

"I will..." 

 

Brian and Mia left the hospital in silence, to Brian it felt wrong to be leaving Dom there alone.

"He will be fine Brian...he's at no risk while Hobbs is there." Mia assured him patting him on the shoulder. 

"I know...I just hate leaving him." 

"He would understand...he would do the same if he was in your position..." Brian didn't believe that but let it slide. They drove for a few hours, each minute it took was a minute further Brian was away from Dom....he knew this time was the quiet before the storm...he would rather die then drag his family through anymore torment...and he was going to stick by that if he had too. 


	11. Decisions

As Mia and Brian pulled into the driveway of the small house on the beach, Brian felt pain in his stomach...not from physical injury but one of remorse of what he's putting everyone through. For a second he thought about running...just getting out of the car and running as fast and as far as his tired legs could take him. But then he thought of all that Mia and the others had done for him...how selfish it would be.

"Mia I really am sorry" 

"Brian...i swear if you apologize one more time liam won't be your issue...I will be, your family you've done nothing wrong, chill out" there was a mocking tone in her voice...but he could tell she was serious. 

 

They walked into the house, a strong smell of steak wafted from the kitchen, Brian guessed Leon had started dinner.

"Guys we're back!" Mia called. Jesse popped his head through a door at the end of the hall and locked right at Brian. The guy looked like he had not slept since he last saw him, and he could guess why.

"Bri...your back!" He ran up and pulled Brian into a hug, patting his back.

"Yeah...Jesse you OK?" 

"I'm fine...just shaken up is all." Leon and Vince came in from the kitchen, looking almost as bad as jesse.

"Hey buster" Vince also hugged him. "You look like you were hit by the ugly tree hard"

"Vince!" Leon nudged Vince aside and embraced Brian.

"Ignore him...he's been a prick to us all...laying low doesn't suit him well" Leon assured Brian. But Brian just assumed it was normal Vince.

"Thanks guys, and Jesse you and I need to talk later." Jesse looked at him worry flooded his eyes. 

"O.okay bri."

"Hey Vince, Mia told me it was you who saved my life...I owe you it in return brother." Vince stiffened, this was the first time Brian had referee to him as a brother, he liked it.

"Hey you rescued me when you were undercover, could have let me die...but you didn't, and I would rather face 100 Liam's alone then let you die and suffer Dom's wrath if you died while I was around." Brian smiled. 

 

They all sat down to a dinner of steak and chips, rarely talking just sitting in a comfortable silence. The events of the past days weighing on their hearts. Brian knew it wasn't over yet. After helping clean up they sat in the lounge with the TV on, except for Brian.

"Hey jesse, I'm gonna take a walk to the beach out back, come with me please." Jesses eyes looked worried again, but he slowly followed keeping a three pace gap behind Brian.

 

They sat in the sand looking out to the ocean, it was several minutes before the silence was broken.

"You saved Dom's life Jesse, you saved my heart" Jesse looked up he was not expecting that. 

"Aren't you mad about your sister." Brian chuckled.

"Jess if I had a gun, she would have been dead a long time before she even pulled one on Dom...they were never my family." Jesse relaxed slightly. "Because of you...Dom's alive, he's not here now, but I have the hope and resilliance to carry on, and I have you to thank for that brother." 

"Brian...I would do it all over again for any member of our family...I'm sorry I couldn't save you." 

"Don't be, Liam may have gotten away but he will be back...and I'll be waiting for them." They sat in silence again enjoying the moon illuminating the rippling ocean. "Go get some sleep Jesse I'll be back up soon" Jesse nodded and left Brian alone. 

 

Brian stared into empty space, thinking about what his next move would be...when was liam going to resurface. Whatever happened next, he wasn't letting any more of his family get hurt...this was something he was going to face head on...and alone. With his decision made, he stood and returned to the house...to bide his time before opportunity arose for his revenge.


	12. acceptance.

Brian spent a lot of their time at the house sitting st the beach, he didn't mind the quiet. Even though he knew it all would turn to shit again soon, he called Hobbs everyday to check on Dom, he had finally woken up, but the doctors were keeping him in for a while, to make sure their was no permanent damage left to his system. He forbid Brian to come back to LA once he was informed of the situation by Hobbs.

"I miss you Dom, I need to see you" Brian hopped in his mind his words would carry through the wind to Dom's ear. He sighed and layer in the warm sand, the cool breeze lapping at his hair.

_bzzzt bzzzt bzzzt_ Brian felt his phone start to ring in his pocket, though he didn't recognize the number. 

"Hello?" He said cautiously.

"I'm coming for you Brian...you can't run from me, you will pay for this...she was our sister...our blood"

"Liam..." Brian growled, anger rising through his body he shot up.

"I'm going to make you watch as I slowly kill each and everyone you care about...then I'm going to slowly kill you...she died in my arms Brian, she made me promise revenge...and you know...I keep my words."

"Listen here you little psychotic bastard...you lay so much as a finger on anyone I care about, even look at them...I will kill you..."

"Oh Boohoo Brian, you think your tough, your lucky I didn't kill you when I had the chance, of your little pets lap dog didn't show up you would be nothing but a stain on that peir." Brian was seeing red, images of Liam's vicious attack flashing through his mind, punch after punch, kick after kick, the blood taste in his mouth.

"What do you want liam...why now."

"Oh shut up Brian you know what I want...what I've always wanted...to watch you suffer and by god I will have what I want...I'll see you soon Brian."

"Not before I see you...and god help you if I find you liam, even if I have to die to stop you I will...no body messes with my family." 

"Ha don't make me laugh" and then the line went dead. 

"Mother fucker." Brian stormed up to the house, crashing through the back door past Mia.

"Brian what's happened." She rushed after him but he spun around and glared at her...his eyes were ice blue and full of rage.

"I'm going to do what is needed to be done." He hissed.

"Brian no...you can't not alone he will kill you." 

"If that is what it takes then so be it" Brian wasn't thinking clearly...he knew it, but he had bought enough pain into his family, he needed to fix his mistakes. 

"What the hell is going on?" Vince stormed in head dancing from Mia to brian.

"Brian's going after Liam...alone." Mia had tears in her eyes...tears of fear of loosing Brian.

"Like hell he is, Brian he will rip you apart, your not fully recovered from your last encounter with him...and what about Dom?" Vince said placing not hands on Brian's shoulders to stop him from leaving.

"Bri, please don't do this...wait till Dom gets out of hospital then we can plan something."

"No...liam is my brother no, he is no brother of mine, but he is my blood, and I'm not dragging you guys back to hell because of me." Mia looked at Brian, he looked back at her with deep pained eyes.

"Brian...brother please, we've gone through too much to lose one of our own." 

"I don't plan on dying Vince, just ending his life as payment for the pain he's already caused." 

Mia shook her head refusing to believe what she was hearing.

"Brian, please...don't...don't go."

"I'm sorry Mia, I love you...I love all of you guys especially Dom...and that's why I'm doing this...he wants me to make the first move, and I know just where to do it..." Brian sighed his anger at boiling point. He lurched away from Vince and walked for the door, grabbing a random set of keys out of the bowel near the door...they were to jesses eclipse. "Sorry Jesse...I'll return it when I'm done...I promise."

"I'll hold you to that Brian...you better return." He heard Jesse say as he left the house. 

 

He started driving away, the house dissapereing in his rear view mirror, he knew whatever happened next was what was best to protect his family...

"Be ready Liam...Busters coming home."


	13. forgive me

The eclipse tore down the road, the sound of its powerful engine illuminating the quiet night, he knew where Liam would be...he hoped he was wrong. He had been driving for hours not slowing down. He was so fucussed on the road the sudden vibration in his pocket from his phone sent a jolt through him. He pulled to the side of the road and answered the call...it was Dom.

"Brian Mia told me...what are you doing stop this and come home now." Dom sounded panicked.

"Dom...I can't I need to do this, I can't let liam go...not after this." 

"Brian, please don't do this babe...your not strong enough to take him on." Dom's words sent tiny daggers to Brian's heart. He hated that this was hurting Dom.

"Dom...I'm sorry...I have no other choice...none." He sighed tears flowing down his cheek. "What would you have me do Dom...endanger more of your family because of my issues."

"They're your family too Brian. Always will be...just come home...I don't want to loose you...I can't handle a day without you Brian..."

"Dom?"

"Yeah Bri?"

"I love you" Brian sighed and hung up the phone, he jumped back in the car with the phone constantly vibrating in his pocket, but he couldn't bear to hear Dom's words of pain again...he needed to focus on the job at hand...and that was making sure his family was safe from liam.

 

\-------------------------------------------

A few more hours passed and Brian was almost at his destination...Barstow.

As he took the Barstow exit, he felt a feeling of dredd and foreboding flood through him. He couldn't shake it, but it paled in comparison to the anger and hate flooding through him towards liam. As he drove through the small town he came to a small run down delapidated house, his childhood home. There were no signs of life inside, but he figured that would be the case...and he knew somewhere...right now. Liam was watching him, preparing for the fight that was about to come.

 

Brian entered, pushing the creeky door open, inside looked like the house had been abandoned for years. He walked through the run down hallways, weeds and fungi growing on the walls and through the floor board, the air stunk of decay. But Brian knew this was the place he had to be, he stood in the kitchen and closed his eyes, focussing all his anger, all the hate and regret. All the pan and all the suffering...he focused all them emotions into his heart...he was going to destroy liam for this.

"Your move liam...come and find me."


	14. the end of all nightmares

20 minutes passed, 20 minutes of Brian standing in a eerie silence. The light of the moon casting creepy shadows along the rotting walls, this house was a house of nightmares.

BANG! the front door was kicked in, Brian's instincts were immediately in fight mode, he was ready for what was about to come.  
"BRIAN!" Liams voice bellowed through the house. "DONT YOU DARE HIDE FROM ME!" Brian emerged from the kitchen. Fists curled, eyes sharp and staring right at his deranged brother. He stood like a giant the same night as Brian, but muscles twice the size rivaling Dom. His face was set to a murderous gaze, locking onto Brian.  
"I'm done hiding Liam, I'm done running from my past...this ends now"  
"I for once agree with you Brian it ends now. " liam charged at Brian crashing into his chest, knocking the wind out of Brian's lungs. He almost toppled over, but his police and FBI training kicked in and he was able to counter balance and knock liam over.

Brian stood there as liam hit the ground hard.  
"So the little punk knows how to fight..hmpf...would not have guessed from what happened on the peir." He shot up before Brian could retort, a hard fist connecting with Brian's face, he could already taste blood in his mouth, but he was not going to fall like last time. Brian took the hit and managed to block the next few, landing a couple of Punch's himself. But liam was a machine, it was going to take a lot more then brute force to take him down. "Your weak Brian, our last encounter is slowing you down...fast." Brian's anger was the only thing keeping him standing, he went to throw a punch at liam but was picked up by his brothers strong arms.

Brian felt him self thrown like a rag doll through the air, hitting the weekend wall hard and crashing through it. He felt a warm trickle run down his head...blood. His vision was slightly bluey but he could see liam approaching him, towering over Brian, he picked his weakned brother up and threw him again, Brian slid across the floor slamming back first into the kitchen counter.  
"Ahhh!" He cried in pain.  
"Yeah that's it...suffer from the pain." Liam knelt down "and after I'm done with you I think I'm going to pay dear...Jesse is it...a visit, return the favour for ending Alexia's life" Brian swung up as hard he could, connecting with Liam's chin, knocking him on his back.

Brian knew he couldn't win hand to hand. He panicked, and scrambled to his feet. He knew he needed to get to an open space, that meant getting to his car.  
"Where do you think your going Brian, we aren't done here." Brian ignored him and stumbled out the front of the house, noticing Liam's car on the road...it was Dom's charger.  
"Fucking hell liam...you can't have something of your own can't you." He heard liam stumbling towards him.

He jumped into the eclipse and gunned it, but Liam had already managed to catch up in the charger.  
"Fucking hell" Brian could see liam glaring through his windscreen right at the back of Brian's head. "Come of you bastard show me whatchu got."

They tore out of Barstow narrowly missing late might pedestrians, and on road traffic, once they were out of the town it was open road.  
CRASH!  
Brian felt the charger ram right into the back of his car, he fought to regain control of his vehicle but it was hard.  
"Oh really liam...fine have it your way." Brian slammed on his breaks and watched the charger slam into the back of him. He shifted into gear and tore ahead, watching the charger fade behind him. His vision went blury again, the pain in his head reaching unbearable point. He swerved and pulled over...he didn't have time for this, liam would catch up...and he was right.

He heard the roar of the chargers engine powering up behind him. He had an idea...use the hood of the eclipse as a ramp. He spun the eclipse around lining up the angle correctly, this wasn't like them cars back in London...but it had to work. He saw the chargers lights getting closer Brian pulled up the hand break and accelerated he felt the car lurch in place, white smoke surrounding him.  
"Come on liam." He felt the charger hit at the right angle and slide up and slide over the top of the eclipse.

It spun around and around, then hit the ground rolong over itself multiple times, the roof caving in on Liam's head. A small fire sparked near the gas tank. Brian got out of the car and watched to see if liak had survived.

BANG!  
the sound of the gunshot rang through Brian's ears, he didn't feel the pain at first. He just watched as Liam dropped his gun from his lifeless hand.

KABOOM!  
the charger exploded, knocking Brian back into the side of the charger, his eyes slammed shut from the brightness and the heat. When the only sounds that were filling the night were the sounds of paint bubling through the fire Brian opened his eyes. Liam was dead, gone with a bang. Brian smiled it was over, but then he dropped to his knees, sharp pains flooding his body, from his head, to his ribs, and his back. Then there was this odd hole in his chest, blood pouring from it. Sadness filled Brian, he knew what was going to happen next, he leaned at the back of the eclipse and stared at the moon.

Brian closed his eyes and pictured the beach in his dreams, sitting there with Dom. No worries just a carefree couple.  
"I love you Dom...goodbye my love" Brian drifted into the blackness of a never ending sleep. He could have sworn he saw two strong men approach him both calling his name as they knelt down...but he thought he was dreaming.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm is sorry guys, this ending was the only one that actually felt right and not forced to me. Don't worry there is a third and final part to this series. Please don't murder me...I'm so sorry :(


End file.
